File management systems are systems, such as operating systems or programs, which manage the storage and retrieval of digital content. The structure and logic rules used by file management systems to manage groups of digital content are defined as a file system. Different file systems use different structures and logic rules to separate, organize, and identify digital content. Common file systems include ISO 9660, file allocation table (FAT), universal disk format (UDF), NTFS, and the like. Some file management systems employ a single type of file system to control how digital content is stored and retrieved by the file management system. Other file management systems may utilize multiple types of file systems when controlling the storage and retrieval of digital content.